Red Hair
by Lucy Kent
Summary: "Red Hair... You must be a Weasley." A boy with red hair finds a girl with red hair and sparks fly. Rated M to be safe.


**This is a submission for the Dauntless Challenge.**

**Rated M for very slight swearing, and mildly adult themes. Basically, it's just in case.**

* * *

"Shhhhh." He whispered, trying not to laugh. The rush was exhilarating, just as the girl beside him was. They were running as fast and as quietly as they could, having gotten carried away in the Quidditch Stadium. Even now he couldn't regret it. The feel of her hand in his, her glowing smile every time he glanced to her; it made his heart race.

But he stopped running at a noise, and she plowed into his back. "What's the matter?" She hissed.

"Shh, I think it's..." But then he spotted the light of a wand in a bend up ahead of them. "Come on, we need to hide." They both quickly scrambled into a nearby classroom,closing the door quietly. They then ran up to the teacher's desk and hid behind it, kneeling with their knees touching. "We can't let them find us."

She shivered. "They won't." Her eyes flashed before she leaned forward kissing his lips quickly, though her heat seemed to stay. "I trust you." And she was still sitting there, so close. Her brown eyes gazing trustfully into his. He realized just how much he loved the girl in front of him.

Without hesitation he leaned forward and closed the distance between their mouths. She didn't protest; in fact she leaned even further into his kiss, and he pulled her into his lap. As he nibbled on her bottom lip, he knew he was addicted to the taste of her mouth which reminded him of chocolate, mint, and magic. Her smell was just as intoxicating; that sweet smell that made him think of spring. There was no where he would rather be than in the arms of the most amazing witch he had ever met.

There was no hesitation as he pulled back, but he kissed her once again softly; without all the passion from moment's before. But with all of his heart. And then the kiss came to a natural close and she leaned her forehead against his, her breath still dancing across his lips. "We should probably go." She said.

But there was just one more thing to do. So he cupped her cheek and made her look him in the eyes. His heart beat faster as the moonlit sight of her dilated pupils, and flushed cheeks. He couldn't resist leaning in once more and kissing her and her cherry red lips. But he held his resolve firm, and didn't let his passion take over. He leaned back once more. And he said the words that neither had spoken before. "I love you."

Her breath caught. He knew he should be worried about her reaction. He should be thinking that she wasn't in love with him. But he knew her. He knew by the fact that she still clutched his arms, he knew by the way her breathing sped up in an excited tumble, he knew by the way the lights shined in her eye as tears flooded them, that he had nothing to worry about. Then she was kissing him again, and between each peck, he heard her response. "Oh Arthur!" Kiss. "I" Kiss. "Love" Kiss. "You so." Kiss "much."

He knew where they were heading. And he wanted to continue very much. But, there was a proper order for things, so he gently eased her away. "Come Molly. We need to get back to the common room."

She looked a bit upset, but nodded. They both stood, and gripping each other's hands crept to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked out. And was only greeted by darkness, so they slipped from the room, and began to dash quietly to their tower. But only moment's later, there was light ahead of them again. They both turned and found light behind them as well. Their panicked glances saw no doors this time.

But there was a tapestry. He gathered his courage, knowing that they couldn't escape, and noticed that one of the tapestries was hiding a small alcove. So he pushed her into it. But it was clear that it would never hide two of them. She realized this just a second later, and moved to leave again. "Stay." He whispered. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Please." Her eyes welled up with tears slightly but she nodded. "Get back to the common room. I will meet you there."

With that he began to run straight for the light ahead. But the sight of Pringle standing there, a sneer on his face, made the blood rush from his face. He turned to flee the opposite direction and found another teacher that he didn't know very well. Caught between a rock and a hard place. But he kept his eyes firmly away from where Molly would be.

"Weasley. What are you doing out of bed at 4am?" Pringle sneered at him.

"I was... I was..." He struggled to find an excuse.

"Nothing for it Apollyon. Just punish the boy already. He's out past curfew. I want to go to bloody bed." The professor said from behind him.

"Terry, you don't understand. This redheaded demon, is always with the female one. If he is out here, why wouldn't she be?"

"She's not!" He cried out panicked.

"Oh?"

"She really isn't. I was just...looking for midnight flowers."

"Really?" Pringle eyed him, and Arthur was suddenly glad of the fact that he had slipped and there was mud on his knees.

"Come on Apollyon. Let's leave the halls, before someone comes along that would want to give forgive him."

"To my office?"

"To your office. But I think, after helping you escort Mr. Weasley there; I will go to bed."

"Very well. Shall we go."

He tried to be brave, but the sight of the table nearly made his knees go out. It was technically Pringle's desk, but straps to hold a person's wrists sat at the far edge. Designed to hold someone prisoner, their back bare to the world. And he found himself being led there. But he had heard what happens when you struggle against it. So he clenched his teeth and allowed himself to be strapped down. No one had died of it. Yet.

"Thank you very much Terry."

"Not at all. Goodnight. Oh and 55 points from Gryffindor." Arthur didn't see the professor leave, but the heard the door close.

"So Mr. Weasley. I will ask you five questions. Tell me the truth and your punishment will be light. Lie to me..." he jumped when he heard the came come whacking down on the wooden desk somewhere to his left. "For every lie, your punishment doubles. Let's start with 2 lashes. Who was out of bed with you tonight?"

"No one."

"LIAR! But that's fine. For 4 lashes. Why did you sneak out of your dorms tonight?"

"I didn't sneak out. I ended up falling asleep outside past curfew."

"Oh, is that all..." there was a moment's silence before the cane came down somewhere to his right. "LIAR!" Pringle cleared his throat. "8 lashes. Why were out past curfew?"

"I told you I..."

"LIAR!" The cane came down again. "FOR 16 LASHES. WHO WAS OUT OF BED WITH YOU TONIGHT?"

"NO ONE!" He screamed.

There was an ominous silence. Before Pringle's voice was right by his ear. "Did you fuck your little whore?"

Anger surged through him, so he thrust his head back, and heard a satisfying crunch.

"Bastard. For that you will get 45 lashes. Starting now." There was an odd sound, with seconds later Arthur realized was the cane on his back as the pain washed over him. He couldn't held the cry that pulled from his throat. "ONE!" And it continued. It was about number 9 that Arthur felt his conscious slipping. But Pringle cast some sort of spell, that cleared his mind. Keeping him awake. So the pain washed over him fresh Something was broken. He could feel it.

He knew he could lose his sanity here. So he instead focused on Molly. He remembered the first time he had seen her. She had stood beside her mother, waiting to board the Hogwarts' express for the first time. She had red hair like him, but looked like it was on fire. It drew him immediately. Once on the train, he had offered friendship to her. She had taken it, and soon the two of them were thick as thieves. Those who dared to mock her red hair, soon found themselves on the wrong end of his wand. It didn't take long for even the upperclassman to get the point.

He had never felt heroic. To him it just seemed like the right thing to do. But when she had hugged him, crying, thanking him for the first time. He had felt like a hero. He felt like a man. Even if he was only 11 years old. Not long later, on her 12th birthday; they had snuck down to the kitchens to ask the House Elves for a cake. But then had stayed, the house elves singing disharmonious "happy birthday" but she had glowed. And it had been beautiful.

When he was thirteen he started to realize that he liked her in a new way. But he fought against it. Fought against her. And nearly lost her. For a whole year she didn't speak to him. Didn't say a word. Finally when he had turned 16, he had seen her walking with another boy. He knew the truth then. So he had taken her aside and begged her forgiveness. They spend the rest of the year as tenuous friends. But in the final weeks, he had kissed her. She had kissed him back.

That was almost a year ago now. Her birthday was coming up a week or so. He tried to think about what he was going to get her. He was pretty sure he was going to get her a cat. She simply adored them. Plus it would be fitting.

* * *

When dawn came. Pringle lifted him off the table and deposited him in the Hospital wing. The old woman who ran it, didn't bat an eye at his beatings. But when Molly ran into the room, tears rolling down her face, he hid the pain as much as possible. The woman ignored the crying girl and disappeared into her office.

"Arthur I am so sorry! I should have..."

"What?" He reached out a hand to catch her tears. "I'm going to be fine. You'll see. But you must promise me. You will not admit to being out last night."

"I promise. But the Fat Lady woke up when I was coming in. What if she says something?"

"She won't. I've seen many students get back in at night and she never says a word. She is a good sort, the Fat Lady. But go to class. I will see you as soon as possible."

"But..."

"Go on. Don't worry."

"Ok." She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I'll be back soon." And she turned and left the room. As soon as she was gone, a hiss of pain slipped from his lips.

"You shouldn't have pretended to be fine." The old woman scorned. But Arthur thought it was well worth it.

* * *

That summer a large party was underway with Prewitts, Potters, Longbottoms, even Weasleys. It was an attempt to pretend that everything was just fine, even with the threat of war on the horizon. Arthur spent most of his time either dancing with Molly so standing near here. But as the Evening wore on, he slipped from her side. His hands were clammy and he felt a cold sweat running down his spine. But he finally found himself next to Molly's father.

"Mr. Prewitt, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course dear boy! Come with me." The two of them headed into the men's smoking room. "Want a brandy?"

"I don't...not in this moment sir."

"Very well. How may I help you Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I would like to ask if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage."

"About time boy." The man laughed a low guffaw before clapping him on the back. "Here have that brandy, you look like you are about to collapse."

"Thank you sir." Arthur took the glass and sat in a chair the man gestured to.

"You know of course that my daughter wishes to complete her schooling."

"Yes. Staying with tradition, a year's engagement, than marriage after graduation. If that if fine with you sir."

"Boy. You are all my daughter ever talks about! Of course it is alright. Besides that is a fine idea! I am glad you finally got the balls to make the choice."

"Sorry sir..." Arthur automatically replied.

"Don't worry about it Son. So now, when are you going to ask her?"

* * *

_One year Later_

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Arthur felt his breath leave him at the sight of her dressed only in a dark green sleeping gown. True to tradition, he had never seen her full nude body. Things hadn't been all innocent mind. But now, seeing her glowing. It was worth the wait.

She practically flew across the room to his arms and began to kiss him. He made little work of the gown and took a moment to appreciate her. All of his blood that had remained elsewhere, now rushed South, and he groaned at the beauty that was his wife. She quickly slid his shirt off, but paused as she ran her hands down his back.

"What is that?" She forced him to turn. He showed her the scars. He hadn't let her see them before worrying that she would blame herself. Her next words reaffirmed that he knew his wife well. "This is all my fault."

Arthur turned and scooping an arm around her waist dropped them both on the bed with him straddling her hips. "It's not your fault."

"We should never have gone out that night. Then you wouldn't have..." Arthur put his finger to her mouth stopping her. Her eyes darkened.

"Molly. Do you remember what else happened that night?" He paused for a moment letting her remember. "It was the first time we said 'I love you' to each other. I don't regret it. Not the caning, not the points; but especially not that." He kissed the right side of her mouth. "You" he kissed the left side "are absolutely" he pecked her softly on the lips "amazing." He plunged into her mouth, distracting her. But showing his love to her in a brand new way.

Later they lay there, with him lying on his stomach as she traced the scars. "Why didn't the healer just heal them entirely?"

"She couldn't. If it had been a modern healer, perhaps. But that old bat could barely see straight." He rolled onto his back, and pulled her on top of him. "But I don't regret the scars either. They remind me just how much I love you, and just how far I am willing to go to make sure you are safe." He pulled her head down for another kiss. He released her, and whispered against her lips. "I love you Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you Mr. Weasley." She responded.

* * *

**By the way, the caning is not something I came up at the top of my mind. It is canon. Molly Weasley talks about it briefly.**


End file.
